7th_dragon_2020fandomcom-20200215-history
Yukiyo Fujii
Yukiyo Fujii '''is a Japanese seiyu in 7th Dragon 2020. Information Japanese Name: 藤井 ゆきよ Birthdate: May 8, 1985 Age: 32 Height: 5'7 Blood Type: O First Appearance: 7th Dragon 2020 7th Dragon Roles 7th Dragon 2020: Reimi 7th Dragon 2020-II: Reimi Non-7th Dragon Roles Anime: Amagi Brilliant Park (TV) as Latifah Fullanza Battle Spirits: Heroes (TV) as Eiko BONJOUR Sweet Love Patisserie (TV) as Child (ep 5); Female Store Clerk (ep 10); Female Student A (eps 1-3, 8, 12); Woman A (ep 6) Btooom! (TV) as Yuki A Certain Scientific Railgun S (TV) as Female Student B (ep 3) Chain Chronicle (OAV) as Juliana Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (TV) as Louise (eps 4, 6); Olzada (ep 7) Chivalry of a Failed Knight (TV) as Ikki Kurogane (young) Citrus (TV) as Harumi Taniguchi CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon (TV) as Maki (eps 1, 10) Digimon Xros Wars: Toki o Kakeru Shōnen Hunter-tachi (TV) as Boy B (ep 15); Child 5 (ep 13); Junior-Highschool-Girl 1 (ep 21) Dimension W (TV) as Cassidy (ep 7) (The) Disastrous Life of Saiki K. (TV) as Kindergartener A (ep 1); Woman A (ep 3) Dragon Ball Super (TV) as Haru Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV 2) as Girl (ep 158); Kamikaze Ghost (3 episodes); Saleswoman (eps 99, 123); Woman (ep 156) Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (movie) Eiga Smile Precure: Ehon no Naka wa Minna Chiguhagu! (movie) as Girl B Fairy Tail (TV) as Gemini 1; Katja; Millianna; Monmo Fairy Tail (TV 2/2014) as Gemi; Michelia (eps 60-61); Milliana Fantasista Doll (TV) as Alden (ep 2) Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma (TV) as Aki Koganei (eps 1, 17-18) Gabriel DropOut (TV) as Martiel (ep 10) Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (TV) as Child C (ep 4) Glitter Force (TV) as Child A (ep 16); Hina Midorikawa; Mayuka Kashiwamoto (classmate) Golden Time (TV) as Abe (ep 18) Heartcatch Precure! (TV) as Nanami Shiku Jewelpet Happiness (TV) as Sachi Hakamada (The) Kawai Complex Guide to Manors and Hostel Behavior (TV) as Part time worker (ep 8) Kemono Friends (TV) as Alpaca Suri Kinmoza! Kiniro + Mosaic (TV) as Female student A (ep 10); Female student C (ep 8); TV voice (ep 11) Kirakira ☆ Precure a la Mode (TV) as Mariko Hinata Knights of Sidonia (TV) as lieutenant commander Knights of Sidonia: Battle for Planet Nine (TV) as lieutenant commander (ep 4) Kokoro Connect (TV) as Mihara (ep 16) Kuruneko (ONA 2017) as Kobon-kun Kyousogiga Dainidan (ONA) as girl (ep 3); male student (ep 1); Miyakoi (ep 2) Kyousougiga (TV) as Kyoto Resident (ep 8); Manemane (ep 4); Miyakoi (ep 3); Shrine Soldier (ep 2); Temple Warrior (ep 2) Little Busters! (TV) as Jirō (ep 24) Log Horizon (TV 2) as Tetra Lord Marksman and Vanadis (TV) as Regnas Lupin III Italian Game (special) as Rebecca Rossellini Lupin the Third (TV 2015) as Rebecca Rossellini Magical Circle Guru-Guru (TV 2) as Toma MARGINAL #4 the Animation (TV) as Micchi-oneesan (ep 5) Maria the Virgin Witch (TV) as Valkyrie (ep 2) Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (TV) as Receptionist (ep 1) Momokuri (ONA) as Female college student 3 (ep 11) Monogatari Series Second Season (TV) as Female Student (ep 7) Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse (TV) as Tatiana Belskaya (ep 14) Noragami (TV) as girl (ep 4) Nyaruko: Crawling with Love! (TV 2) as Female Soldier (ep 2) One Piece Episode of Luffy: Hand Island no Bōken (special) as Tableware Store Clerk One Piece Episode of Nami: Kōkaishi no Namida to Nakama no Kizuna (special) as Villager One Piece Film Z (movie) Patema Inverted (movie) as Patema Patema Inverted: Beginning of the Day (ONA) as Patema (The) Pet Girl of Sakurasou (TV) as Boy (ep 4) Photo Kano (TV) as 2-A female student (ep 11) Please tell me! Galko-chan (TV) as Kuseta (ep 7) Precure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi (movie) as fairy Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal: Season III (TV 2016) as Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn Re:ZERO -Starting Life in Another World- (TV) as Mimi Pearlbaton (eps 16, 19-24) Saint Seiya Omega (TV) as Emma Scum's Wish (TV) as Mei Hayakawa (ep 3) Seiren (TV) as Yoko Kikuchi Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi - The World's Greatest First Love (TV 2) as Newscaster (ep 4) Selector Destructed Wixoss (movie) as Ayumu Kominato (young) Sengoku Collection (TV) as Mother (ep 5) Senki Zesshō Symphogear (TV) as Girl 2 (ep 1); Nurse (ep 5); Public Announcement (ep 2) Sket Dance (TV) as Yukie Izumisawa (ep 29) Strike the Blood II (OAV) as Kiriha Kisaki Super Lovers (TV) as Ayumi Asakura (ep 3) Toriko 3D: Kaimaku Gourmet Adventure!! (movie) as Marilyn Twin Angels BREAK (TV) as Nui Ultimate Otaku Teacher (TV) as Keiko Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle (TV) as Krulcifer Einfolk Z/X Ignition (TV) as Store clerk (ep 4) '''Drama CDs: Place to Place 3: Tenka Musō no Nyan-dere-ra (2011) as Schoolgirl Shimekiri-sama ni Oyurushi wo (2011) as Suimin Waratte! Sotomura-san (2012) as Yoshinaga-sensei √3 = (Hitonami ni Ogore ya Onago) (2013) as Hoyu Kōzenji citrus (2015) as Harumi Taniguchi Video Games: HeartCatch PreCure! Oshare Collection (2010) as Nanami Shiku Original story from Fairy Tail: Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidō (2011) as Gemi Beast Breakers (2012) as Seria Balaine Conception: Ore no Kodomo o Undekure! (2012) as Yuzuha Fairy Tail: Portable Guild 2 (2011) as Lily Fairy Tail: Zeref Kakusei (2012) as Gemi Nendoroid Generation (2012) as Enemy Nendoroid ; skeleton; wild rabbit; Bisuteri; Kokurei STORM LOVER KAI!! (2012) Tales of Xillia 2 (2012) The Idolmaster Million Live! (2013) as Megumi Tokoro Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse (2013) as Tatiana Belskaya; Ensign Rebecca Lint Magica Wars Zanbatsu (2014) as Minamo Kōsaka Miko no Mori (2014) as Sakurako Nitta To Heart: Heartful Party (2014) as Yasuko Tsubaki Hortensia Saga -Aoi no Kishi-dan- (2015) Kemono Friends (2015) as Kinshikō Lord of Vermilion Arena (2015) as Annerose Monmusu Harem (2015) as Reirinka Shimiya Private Model (2015) as Akane Hatsukawa Shingeki no Bahamut (2015) as Sui and Pene Category:Voice Actors Category:NPC Voice Actors Category:Drama CD Voice Actors